Reminiscence
by Kallystone
Summary: Une série de One-Shots sur le duo Anakin/Obi-Wan et leur relation depuis le début de l'entraînement d'Anakin jusqu'à la toute fin. pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! Voila une tite fic sur Star Wars, et sur mes chouchous, Ani et Obi ( Pas de slash). En fait , c'est une série de minis One-shots qui montrent des bribes de la vie d'Anakin quand il était padawan, puis Jedi puis… bon. Et des relations qu'il entretenait avec ses proches, notamment Obi-wan. Tout est dans l'ordre chronologique, dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

O

O

O

**Reminiscence**

**Partie I : Au temple Jedi, 1/2**

-Voila ta cellule d'apprenti ! Alors ? Tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul.

-…

-Anakin ?

-C'est… grand… et propre.

-Tu trouves ?

-Et vous, vous êtes où ?

Obi-Wan eut un faible sourire.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis un étage au dessus, dans le quartier bleu. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper à la porte. Pour le savon et les serviettes, c'est le placard au bout du couloir. Bonne nuit !

Et il partit, le laissant seul dans l'obscurité. Il avait oublié d'allumer la lumière.

Anakin était planté au beau milieu de la pièce. Puis il s'avança vers la fenêtre, et sa main de garçonnet parvint à relever le store. Il vit d'abord son reflet morose, puis se concentra sur le paysage urbain.

Il regarda longuement Coruscant, ses buildings scintillants, ses millions de speeders, les néons des enceintes multicolores. La lumière qui émanait des environs filtrait jusqu'à la pièce obscure et vide. Puis il songea à sa mère, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

O

O

Un jet de lumière jaillit.

_Tzooing_

Il le détourna d'un coup de laser malicieux.

-C'est très bien Anakin .

Il se retourna un moment. Son maître l'observait de l'estrade, le regardait se démener avec les petites sondes qui lançaient des éclairs. Une de ces sondes profita de sa distraction pour lui envoyer une décharge vicieuse et mal placée.

-Aargh !

-_Mais_ concentre-toi…

La voix d'Obi-Wan était aussi chaleureuse que le vide de l'espace. Les droïdes avec qui Anakin passait la moitié de son temps se montraient plus amical que son maître. Il s'y était habitué, comme il s'était habitué à la solitude. Il n'aimait pas trop les autres padawans, qui le lorgnaient souvent comme une bête curieuse, et s'était à peine fait un ou deux amis depuis son arrivée au Temple.

A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il aimait bien Obi-Wan, malgré son caractère atone. Et il s'entendait à merveille avec les droïdes du Temple. Seule sa mère lui manquait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

O

O

Il avait joué, et il avait perdu.

Il détestait perdre.

Il essuya, rageur, une goute de sang qui perlait de son nez.

Obi-Wan allait forcément remarquer qu'il boitait. Il fallait prier pour ne pas le croiser.

_Infirmerie. Infirmerie. Infirmerie. Inf…_

-Ah tu es là toi ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de disparaître au beau mil… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu boites !

Cette fois, il était foutu.

Sourire crispé :

-C'est rien… j'allais me faire soigner !

- Tu t'es vu ? Tu es sale, ensanglanté, et tu as un cocard plus gros que la plus grosse lune de Coruscant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

Il lui attrapa le bras. Juste à l'endroit où il avait un bleu. Dommage.

-Bon bon, mais surtout restez calme d'accord ? Je suis allé faire une Nocturne.

-Une Noc… attends un peu…

-Ouii maître, vous êtes plus cultivé que ce que je pensais. (Grincement obiwanien) J'ai parié avec Ness que je gagnerais la course, parce que j'avais déjà remporté la Boonta sur Tatooine, vous vous souvenez ? Sauf qu'un sale petit_ (censored) _a trafiqué mon speeder. J'ai fini dans un mur.

Il avait lâché ça d'un ton naturel, comme s'il était parti chercher son courrier. Il voyait les sourcils d'Obi-Wan se froncer de plus en plus. Avait-il réussi à le mettre en colère ?

Non, c'était pas comme s'il craignait pour sa vie. Plutôt pour le qu'en-dira-t-on. Etre le maître du crétin qui s'était crashé lors d'une course illégale. Quelle honte pour un Jedi.

Obi-Wan soupira, comme d'habitude, et finit par libérer son bras.

-Je te laisse partir là parce que tu es trop mal en point pour comprendre ce que j'ai l'intention de te dire, mais ce soir, tu vas m'entendre.

Il partit dans l'autre sens. Anakin lui tira la langue, et poursuivit son chemin en claudiquant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

O

O

Une planète verdoyante. Des fleurs de la taille d'un rocher qui projetaient aux alentours du pollen verdâtre et luisant. Et deux silhouettes au milieu de la nature sauvage.

Anakin, presque aussi grand qu'Obi-Wan, riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Obi-Wan lui-même, _Obi-Wan _, pouffait à ses côtés. Puis Anakin trébucha et s'étala par terre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à rire à gorge déployée. Puis il aperçu un insecte énorme, d'une couleur bleue nuit, qui marchait tranquillement, inconscient qu'on l'observait. L'adolescent s'extasiait dessus, il n'avait jamais vu plus joli scarabée, non jamais.

-Sur Tatooine, même les moustiques ne survivent pas au désert, quelle tristesse…

Ses yeux se firent lointains. Il pensa à sa mère. Comme elle lui manquait ! Qu'était-elle devenue ?

Obi-Wan sembla soudain retrouver la raison. Il sorti de nulle part deux petits masques à oxygène. Il en posa un sur son nez, puis il s'agenouilla et passa l'autre sur la tête de son padawan, qui dodelinait étrangement, et dont le regard se faisait humide.

-Le pollen de Kamarel est toxique. Il exacerbe nos sensations, nous rend euphoriques ou larmoyants.

- C'est comme la drogue ?

Obi-Wan hocha le menton, puis il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Anakin : « Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà consommé de la drogue, jeune padawan ? »

Anakin ouvrit innocemment ses grands yeux bleus.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis un futur Jedi. Est-ce que les Jedi prennent de la drogue ? Maître ?

- Tu as déjà vu Maître Yoda zigzaguer et parler au ralenti ?

- De toute façon, je le trouve un peu lent de nature…

Obi-Wan eut un petit rire

-Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne l'as jamais vu en pleine action. Je te jure qu'il ne les fait pas, ses 800 ans et des poussières.

-Vous m'en direz tant !

- A quoi pensais-tu juste avant ?

-Avant quoi ?

- Tu avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh.

Anakin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il adorait Obi-Wan, mais il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes avec lui. Ce genre de choses, il le disait plutôt au Chancelier Palpatine, qui avait toujours été compréhensif et gentil à son égard. Il le considérait un peu comme son deuxième mentor.

-Rien. C'est juste que quelque fois, j'ai un peu le mal du pays.

-Ta mère te manque beaucoup, hein ?

Bon. C'était un homme perspicace .

-…Parfois oui.

Obi-Wan n'ajouta rien, mais il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Anakin en les ébouriffant un peu plus, essayant de le réconforter. Anakin fut surpris, Obi-Wan agissait rarement comme ça avec lui, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif, à la base. C'était peut être le pollen. Son maître lui souriait gentiment.

-Allez, allons-y. On a une mission en cours, si tu te souviens bien. Il faut retrouver cette cache d'armes explosives.

Anakin soupira

-Oh, c'est vrai que c'est passionant, chercher des cachettes invisibles…

Ils se remirent en route. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrêtaient, au nom de la République, un groupe de contrebandiers.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

O

O

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut ! désolée pour la maxi coupure de un an ou même plus, mais je suis tombé en totale panne d'inspiration. J'ai dailleurs totalement changé d'idée pour cette fiction, je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux que je poste une histoire courte par chapitre, et sans ordre chronologique parce que pour être franche, ca me prend la tête de le respecter. Enfin donnez moi votre avis sur ça et dites moi si vous trouvez mes petites histoires cools ou toutes pourries. En voici une qui est beaucoup plus longue que les premières:_

Il rêvait.

Ou du moins, il croyait qu'il rêvait. Parce qu'un homme mort depuis bientôt six ans se tenait, tout sourire, devant lui.

- Qui-Gon?

Le grand homme lui sourit encore plus largement. Anakin se rendit alors compte que sa voix avait changé, elle était plus aigue, moins assurée. Maintenant, il remarquait qu'il ne voyait plus le monde de la même façon, il devait lever haut la tête pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux du maître jedi.

Pourquoi était il prisonnier à nouveau de son corps d'enfant?

-Si tu es comme ça Anakin, c'est parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu, c'était lorsque tu étais un petit garçon. Tu prends la forme de tes souvenirs.

-Alors, c'est mon esprit qui vous a recrée?

Qui-Gon Jinn s'approcha de lui. Il posa la main sur son épaule. Anakin, quinze ans et qui faisait à présent la même taille qu'Obi-Wan, n'était plus habitué à se sentir dominé de la sorte. Enfin, là il était revenu au stade de gamin joufflu, qui ne lui manquait guère dans la vie réelle. Mais puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve, il laissa passer.

- Tu es libre de croire ce que tu veux. Don de la Force, ou de l'esprit. Ou les deux. Le grand Jedi parlait toujours de manière sage. Il était le premier qu'Anakin avait rencontré. C'était lui qui l'avait fait rêver aux mondes cachés des étoiles, aux combats spaciaux, aux aventures. Qui-Gon avait vu son potentiel, il l'avait proclamé l'Elu, il avait cru en lui dès le départ. Anakin lui devait tout. L'enfant blond aux grands yeux qu'il était redevenu demanda alors :

- Maître, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être à nouveau uni à la Force?

- C'est le plus grand don jamais offert à quiconque, mon jeune ami. J'ai embrassé sa lumière pour toujours.

-Mais n'êtes vous pas triste d'avoir quitté ceux que vous aimiez?

Qui-Gon n'avait pas été un jedi ordinaire, Anakin le savait. Il avai dû aimer lui aussi. Aimer concrètement, pas de l'amour désintéressé et désincarné dont parlent tous les livres du temple, pas de l'amour selon le Code, mais de l'amour vrai, celui que l'on ressent pour une personne, ami, amant, parent. Quelqu'un pour qui on pourrait sacrifier sa vie. L'attachement avait un sens pour Anakin, contrairement à certains aspects de la doctrine jedi, qu'il ne comprenait pas malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Obi-Wan lui disait d'ailleurs que l'attachement était, après la colère et l'impatience, son plus gros défaut, qu'il ne devrait pas être comme ça. Maître Yoda avait grommelé a peu près la même chose lorsqu' à douze ans, il avait pleuré devant le conseil à s'en fendre le coeur après avoir perdu un de ses amis lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Anakin avait d'ailleurs été choqué par le stoïcisme des maîtres présents devant lui, et à quel point ils étaient restés de marbre devant son désarroi. Au moins, Obi-Wan avait pour une fois éprouvé de la compassion pour lui, il l'avait consolé à sa manière en le gavant de pâtes et de crèmes glacées le soir même afin de lui faire oublier son malheur.

Anakin revint à son rêve alors que Qui-Gon le prenait par les épaules. Il semblait rayonner de bonheur.

- Il n'y a aucune tristesse à avoir Anakin. Je sais que je retrouverai les êtres qui me sont chers un jour. A la fin, tout le monde ne fait plus qu'un avec la Force. Ce n'est pas pour m'alléger une quelconque peine que je suis venu. Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment tu as dû m'appeler. As tu besoin d'aide mon petit? De conseils? D'une oreille attentive?

Anakin ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit avait imaginé tout ça,et il était pris au dépourvu par la question. De quoi avait-il besoin?

-Euh... Maître, je ne sais pas trop quoi...

- Comment trouves-tu Obi-Wan?

-Eh bien...

Cette question aussi était déconcertante. Anakin se demanda si finalement, son ancien padawan ne manquait pas un peu à Qui-Gon Jinn.

-Obi-Wan est... cool.

-Es-tu heureux avec lui?

-Oui. Je crois. Je crois qu'on se complète plutôt bien. Vous voyez, j'avoue que je m'emballe assez vite, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma colère. Lui, il reste zen tout le temps. Il est aussi émotif qu'un rocher. Parfois, ça me rend dingue.

- C'est son caractère, tu ne pourras rien y changer. Obi-Wan déteste étaler ses sentiments, c'est pour ça qu' à première vue, il peut sembler distant, ou même froid.

- Au début, je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Il a fallut beaucoup de temps, quasiment un an avant que l'on puisse discuter normalement, de tout et de rien, sans les silences gênés,ou quand il semblait se forcer pour me parler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il tient beaucoup à toi, même s'il ne le montre pas. Après tout, il a entièrement consacré ces six dernières années à ta formation, non? C'est un excellent jedi, très puissant, et parfaitement équilibré, tu l'as dis toi même, il sait se contrôler. Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir de meilleur instructeur.

Une pensée effleura alors l'esprit d'Anakin. Ou peut être était-ce un ancien regret, qu'il avait fini par oublier.

- Et si c'était vous qui m'aviez élevé? Il se parlait plus à lui même, à présent. Est-ce-que ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose... Vous me comprenez non? Vous ne trouvez pas que je suis trop émotif, trop impatient, pas assez détaché? J'aime ma mère et elle me manque, en quoi est-ce un défaut? En quoi l'amour est il un défaut?

-L'amour n'a jamais été un défaut, et ne le sera jamais.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'Obi-Wan ne me comprends pas. Il ne pense pas comme moi. Aucun jedi ne pense comme moi, vous si. Mais vous êtes parti. Obi-Wan vous en a beaucoup voulu vous savez. Lui aussi, il était en colère au début, peut être que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est renfermé comme une huître ensuite. Je suis content qu'il soit mon maître, et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je pense que vous auriez été meilleur que lui.

- Moi, dit Qui-Gon, je pense au contraire que la Force a bien fait les choses en te plaçant sous sa tutelle. Je crois que le lien qui vous unit donnera de très bonnes choses dans le futur. C'est une personne extrémement généreuse, tout comme toi, et très loyale. Tu remarqueras peut être que vous avez une relation plus proche que dans la plupart des cas entre un jedi et son apprenti. Fais moi confiance, je garde un oeil sur vous depuis des années, vous fonctionnez très bien ensemble.

Anakin doutait presque des paroles de Qui-Gon, tout sage et mort qu'il était. Il se souvint alors que le grand homme était le simple produit de son imagination débridée, et il sourit alors. Son cerveau faisait parfois des choses étonnantes. Peut être avait il besoin inconsciemment de réconfort. Qu'il ne retrouvait pas dans la réalité.

Bien qu'ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup ensuite, Anakin resta en compagnie de Qui-Gon jusqu'à la fin de son rêve. La présence du jedi l'apaisait sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, comme si son âme ou il ne savait quoi était vraiment là, avec lui, comme s'il avait finalement réussi à garder sa conscience par dela la mort.

Le lendemain, à onze heures passées, Obi-Wan Kenobi se dit que tout de même, son padawan exagérait. Il était sûr qu'Anakin avait fait exprès de manquer sa séance de méditation, en faisant la grasse matinée. Il se glissa dans la chambre de l'adolescent et le secoua doucement.

-Réveille toi Anakin...

-Grmbl.

-Allez, debout, on a rendez vous devant le conseil dans une demi- heure!

Anakin sortit le bout de son nez de la couverture. Ses yeux avaient une expression étrange, comme lointaine. Obi-Wan se demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas;

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais hier soir? Tu as l'air complètement sonné. Dépèche-toi, vas t'habiller ! Le jedi soupira, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte ; "Je vais te préparer à manger, comme tu es déjà en retard. Tu sais, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de te materner...

- Est-ce que Qui-Gon vous maternait?

Obi-Wan se stoppa alors. Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Pas à mon souvenir. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme un père. Les jedi ne sont pas sensés pouponner leurs apprentis tu sais.

Anakin s'assit sur son lit et le regarda.

- Il vous aime comme son fils, lui aussi. Il est très fier de vous.

Obi-Wan rit doucement et l'observa d'un air presque, _presque_ triste.

- Et comment sais tu ça? Tu lui a parlé en rêve, peut être? Allez, habille-toi.


End file.
